Warmth
by Avelona-and-Sally
Summary: Yukina shows Akira that he's not just a research source.  Yukina/Akira.


A/N: So, let me say this now – I am not a hardcore reader of the manga. In fact, I've given up on it because the plotline seems too predictable. This is just me giving my Yukina/Akira…view. I like those two together more than her and Shigure.

…

…

They broke apart, and she breathed out, staring at him through slightly foggy lenses.

"Can you…go farther?"

Akira didn't reply. There was a pause, a hitch in his heavy breathing and he scooped her legs out from underneath her, causing her to gasp – something that she really should have become accustomed to, what with all the surprising yanks and tugs and whatnot that the two boys had been subjecting her to. But she wasn't accustomed to it, and so her cousin's making her inhale quickly was a big surprise because she was used to him being _gentle_ with her; giving her hugs, sweet kisses, covering her in the rain with his jacket, pulling her away from hostile glances. This was unexpected, it was new – it was an _experience._

Her legs were on either side of him now – she was lying down on the bed and he was steady on his knees, hands firmly holding her thighs. She watched him tear his eyes away from her exposed underwear – noting how much of a magnet such places seemed to be – and then lock gazes with her, looking shakier than she was. – And she was the one on her back! 

"Is this…?" He couldn't finish the sentence, and removed his hands from her skin like he was touching expensive china, bringing them up to nervously touch his face – a way of hiding, much like her glasses.

She couldn't answer him, and instead stared up at the ceiling, contemplating the string of events and the feelings that surfaced during the whole thing. _"Knight Cain nearly towered over her. Staring at his powerful, lean figure above her, Lilia's frozen heart began beating madly. Red blood, stained her cheeks, her eyes watered without reason. What was this feeling…?"_

"That's really good." Yukina's eyes moved back to Akira, who was staring at her sadly, "I'm sure your readers will love it." She wasn't stupid. As a matter of fact, she was getting more and more experienced in these types of things, and she _knew_ what that look signified.

"Don't leave."

She watched him stop (helplessly, as if he couldn't do anything but) halfway to the door. She got up quickly and moved to hug him, trying to convey it wasn't _just_ about the novel, that she was learning to love him, too, that she _liked_ loving him – the person who knew her best. It was so much _easier_ than loving Shigure, who was too prone to saying things that stung. Slowly, hopeful hands grasped her wrists, and a familiar face turned to hers, looking strange. She wouldn't have thought any expression of his could be unreadable to her, but this one was, and she didn't like it.

She wanted to change it, to bring back something she knew, if not to erase it from existence completely. But all of a sudden, here, with the intention of kissing someone with emotion behind it – and, damn it, when it was _important_ to do so – she couldn't. She felt like she needed something thicker than her glasses, a full-fledged mask, perhaps. She _wanted_ to kiss him, to show him that this wasn't just research, but with him staring at her like that, even with her glasses there, it just…

"Can you…close your eyes?"

He looked taken aback, platinum eyebrows going up into equally blond hair, but he complied. (Of course he did. When had he not done something she'd asked, especially when she did it in that quiet, vulnerable tone?) Her eyes trailed over his face, taking in the soft-curving jaw line and upturned nose, the blond eyelashes and boyish lips. How could someone so soft not be disturbed by her chilly self? She slowly pulled her glasses off of her face, flinching at every uncomfortable skid off the bridge of her nose. She didn't enjoy removing them in the presence of another person, but his eyes were closed and this was _Akira._

She had misjudged the distance – when had he gotten so tall? – and her nose managed to bump his mouth before their lips met. But then his eyes shot open and her shaky confidence was lost. She backed up and put her glasses back on, looking down at her shoes, a magnificent blush on her face. He took a step forward – a sound that echoed in her ears – and lifted her chin with a finger, pressing his mouth gently against hers.

"You're not scary," he whispered in a comforting tone, "In fact, you're kitten-meek when you allow yourself to be. But I want to be the only one to see you like this."

And she found herself leaning into him, letting him take her glasses off and looking at him with vulnerable eyes. She didn't do a thing, merely exploring the feeling of being carried back into bed and tucked in under the sheets. But she didn't want him to leave, and so she pulled him under as well, by his wrist. He hugged her and removed his shirt, tensing when she removed her skirt, but not stopping her.

This was nice. It was comfortable, it was _Akira,_ and she wanted this feeling of warmth, of shyness. This was a girlishness that she expected most of her fellow young women had felt, but she was just now getting the full extent of it, and _it was intoxicating._

"This isn't weakness, is it? It's warmth."

"That's right," agreed Akira sleepily, staring at their intertwined hands and smiling, "I like it when you're warm."

She felt a kiss being bplanted on her cheek and blushed, "I like it, too."

…

…

A/N: …Um…review!


End file.
